


Kiss me

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Steve Rogers, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when you find out your secret admirer is your neighbor
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, dear Steve, just stay here at this place. I can guarantee you will have a happy life.If you have any questions, you can come to me. Or you can ask your neighbor, Barnes. He is a very kind person."When the landlord's enthusiastic voice rang outside the door, Bucky knew he had a new neighbor.  
After a few minutes, everything was quiet again. Bucky also continued to fall asleep sleepily.

Steve lay on the bed and remembered what his father said to him.  
Disgusting gay.  
You should go to hell.  
In fact, Steve knew that his father had a hard time accepting this fact, but he still said it. He has grown up and he should pursue his life. But living with an angry father was a disaster, so he moved here. This house is also relatively close to the school and very convenient.

Steve remembered the man with brown hair again.That was after a training session, Steve was looking for a coach to ask about the game. Then he found that the coach was talking to someone.The man's words and deeds were as outstanding as a prince. The gray suit couldn't hide his natural glow. Those blue eyes are like a wide sea, which makes people unconsciously indulge in it. That handsome face is something Steve has never seen before.Steve froze as soon as he saw the man. The man also noticed Steve, and he smiled to remind the coach.  
The coach's voice brought him back to reality.  
"Hey, Barnes, this is my favorite player, Steve. A good boy."  
Steve blushed and stammered hello.  
"Yes, a handsome little boy." Bucky said with a smile, "nice to meet you, Steve. My name is Barnes."

Barnes  
Steve silently read the name in his heart.Speaking of it, his neighbor is also Barnes. But it can't be that handsome Barnes.  
Steve sighed, he didn't know that his sweetheart was only separated from him by a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't believe that you are a damn gay.” Brock never wastes any opportunity to laugh at him. “If you have ever fucked a woman, you won't like men anymore.”  
“If you have been fucked by men, you won't like women anymore. God has given you a precious prostate, go after your damn prostate orgasm. ”Steve answered coldly.  
“Wow. ”They yelled harshly. “The golden boy said bad words.”  
“Okay, see you in the training ground.” Brock said angrily. “Be careful of your beautiful face, no man likes an ugly monster to give him oral sex.”  
“You damn bastard. ”Steve punched him.  
Boom, the war broke out.  
Although Steve is tall and strong, he is clearly not a super soldier. He was attacked by several people. The entire locker room was in chaos. By the time the coach showed up, Steve was already injured. There was a bruise on his face, his lips were bleeding, and his arms were hit.  
“Can't you just be quiet? ”The coach yelled.  
Brock stared at Steve, whispered FUCK, and then they left.  
“What's going on, Steve. ”The coach asked.  
“Nothing, it's just that they laughed at me for being gay. ”Steve rubbed his arm and said.  
“I will educate them. You had better go to the school infirmary.” The coach sighed.  
  
In the parking lot, Bucky saw an angry Paul.“Hey, what happened？you don't look very good.” Bucky asked.  
“The boys fought, and they laughed at Steve for being gay. I asked Steve to go to the school infirmary. ”Paul shook his head and said. “Do you remember steve？”  
“Yes. ”Bucky replied. He thought of those beautiful blue eyes and the beautiful blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coach’s name is Paul, an original character. He and Bucky are friends.  
> Thank you for your kudos, comment and subscriptions.(☆


End file.
